


Snooping and First Kisses

by darkbughead



Series: other fandom works [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Scorbus, Snooping, idk how tf i came up with mcgonagall and mr lovegood but..., sorry lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 00:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14659527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkbughead/pseuds/darkbughead
Summary: Albus ropes Scorpius into snooping through the Headmistress’s office. Will something happen between the two?





	Snooping and First Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fic in the fandom, so the character might be a bit OOC because i'm still getting the hang of writing them. I've been obsessively reading Scorbus fanfiction so i decided to write my own!
> 
> Warning: this was not beta’d and barely edited!
> 
> Enjoy!

Albus and Scorpius were bored.

 

Hogwarts wasn't a place you'd imagine to be boring, but during the holidays when everyone else was at home, it was the most boring place on Earth. Or at least it seemed like it to the two 15 year old boys.

 

Scorpius had to stay a day late because no one would have been able to pick him up from the train station and for some reason, Draco refused to let the Potters take him, even though they'd done it before.

 

(Scorpius suspected this has to do with not wanted them to see the Malfoy Manor under construction, as everything was being remodeled) 

 

Albus refused to leave his best friend (he wasn't sure what to call him anymore. His best friend who he has almost kissed a couple times?) alone and was going to hitch a floo with the Malfoys the next day.

 

In the meantime, they had to entertain themselves and Albus had a brilliant idea. He just had to convince Scorpus of this as well.

 

Scorpius was not convinced.

 

“Scorpius, I will give you all the Sugar Quills I can buy with my allowance if you embark on this adventure with me!”

 

“Well.. may-” Scorpius thought out loud, but was quick to correct his submission. “No! All the sugar quills in the world couldn't-” he paused “ well actually maybe then… But no!”

 

Albus grinned, ignoring his defiance. The fact that he wavered was enough to know that he had worn Scorpius down.

 

“Cmon, please.” Albus pleaded, rather weakly compared to before but there was no doubt Scorpius would give in.

 

Scorpius heaved a big sigh, and nodded. “Fine. How do we get into the Headmistress's  office then?”

 

Albus practically squealed and grabbed Scorpius’s hand, leading the way with the password in his head and a thought. 

 

_ I am so in love with this boy _

 

-

 

“Felix Felicis” Albus said to the gargoyle.and pulled Scorpius into the office when it let them in.

 

Headmistress Mcgonagall’s office was personalized, however there was a corner that was so purely Dumbledore that it sometimes hurt Albus’s father to look at.

 

Most of the portraits were asleep or out as it was rather late and no one else was at Hogwarts.

 

Albus quickly glanced at dumbledore and snape’s portraits, curious as to if they were awake, ad what would they say about his names. 

 

Shaking that thought out of his head, he and scorpius started on the desk, snooping through the drawers. 

 

They didn't know exactly what they were looking for, but they had heard a rumor that Mcgonagall got some wizard’s address to owl him, at the Three Broomsticks and while they had nothing better to do, they were going to find out who this bloke was.

 

Scorpius gasps about 10 minutes into the rummaging and jumps up and down, a small piece of parchment in his fingers.

 

Albus looked up from where he was searching the cabinets near the the desk, and clapped, walking over to in front of scorpius, unintentionally trapping Scorpius against the desk.

 

“Oh okay! Who is it, who is it?!”

 

Albus was excited, mcgonagall deserved love, or at least a fling, even at 83.

 

Scorpius ignored the heat pooling in his belly and looked down at the writing etched onto the parchment in his hands. He grimaced a little, recognizing the last name.

 

“Xeno… Xenophilius. Xenophilius Lovegood.”

 

Albus’ face turned into one of sheer horror.

 

“She’s shagging Aunt Luna’s dad!” Albus screeched, not caring that the portraits were now listening carefully, intrigued by the whole situation.

 

Scorpius nodded, his face twisted in a funny way, trying to contain his amusement. 

_ Albus was adorable. _

 

Albus noticed and jabbed an accusing finger at scorpius with a faux scowl, he himself trying not to laugh.

 

“Scorpius! This is not funny! It’s weird! Mcgonagall is like 30 years older than him! And-” he had to stop to regain composure, but then that composure never came. As soon as he stopped talking, he collapsed into a fit of laughter, his face in the crook of Scorpius’ neck to attempt to stifle it. Although, that didn't do much seeing as scorpius’ composure had broken as well, not that that was hard.

 

The two boys were pressed against each other, consumed with laughter, while the headmaster portraits rolled their eyes at their antics.

 

Once both boys composed themselves, Albus lifted his head up from scorpius, finding himself gazing into his shiny grey eyes, slightly wet from the fits of laughter they had just recovered from. Albus hadn't noticed how close they were, and if he just slightly tilted his chin up, he could easily close the small distance between his and scorpius’s lips. This had been happening a lot lately, the unconscious and conscious closeness, almost kisses interrupted by an awkward cough, or even small displays of affection like laying hands on shoulders in comfort or even just a brush of hands as they walked through the courtyard.

 

Albus gulped, and decided to take a leap, and slowly raised his hand to brush back a few pieces of hair from Scorpius’s face to test the waters. He could hear his sharp intake of breath, and that almost make him pull away, and he would have if not for the fact that he had not been pushed yet. Taking a deep breath, Albus tilted his chin up, and slowly descended his lips upon Scorpius’s own.

 

Scorpius didn’t respond immediately,and so Albus pulled back, and started stuttering out apologies

“Oh Merlin, im so sorry i shouldn't ha-” Scorpius, who had been snapped out of his shock when he didn't feel the plush lips of albus upon his, and cut him off by pressing his lips to his.

 

Albus didn't hesitate to respond, grateful that this was finally happening after 2 years of pining after his best friend, over analyzing every touch and word.

Their lips pushed against each other clumsily, neither having any experience. It didn't take long though, their lips seeming to mold together on their own, like they were made for each other. After a few minutes,unaware of the portraits whispering, they reluctantly pulled away, panting, lips tingly and swollen. Pressing their foreheads against each other, a smile overtaking scorpius’s face, relieved and dazed. Albus didn't look much different. 

 

In the end, it wasnt Scorpius or Albus who broke their daze with words, it was Albus Dumbledore.

 

“My my, not exactly what i was expecting when a Potter and a Malfoy walked into this office.”

 

The boys pulled away from each other, blushing from head to toe. 

 

“Professor Dumbledore!” Albus said in shock. In his 4 years at Hogwarts, he had never met his namesake portrait, not for lack of trying. He just was never in the Headmistress’s office and had never had the means to sneak in. James had both the marauder map and invisibility, and Lily was the only one to be able to steal it. This was not the ideal way to meet him, kissing his… friend and snooping through Mcgonagall’s office.

 

“Mr Potter. I’m guessing you're Albus, seeing as you have only one brother and he's been in here a few times.” Dumbledore says, smiling kindly. “Although, I’m curious, your father named all of his kids after someone, first name and middle name. So who’s your middle name?” 

 

Albus quickly glanced over at Snape’s portrait, who up until now had been paying attention with mild interest.

 

“Severus” Albus said in quiet, yet proud voice. He wasn't ashamed, but it was a little weird to be telling a portrait that they’re named after them.

 

Snape guaffed, and Phineas Black cackled. “Severus! Harry bloody Potter named a kid after you! How cute!”

 

“Phineas, please. It is a great honor and not to be laughed at.” Albus said, his voice calm and bored, as if he's had to deal with Phineas’s commentary more than enough to become used to it. 

 

(Which, he had.)

 

Snape was still in shock, eyes wide and every few seconds muttering “severus… bloody potters”

 

Albus blushed, and Scorpius spoke up for the first time since the kiss. “Well, i'm sure this is a shock and all that, but is there anyway you wont mention this to the Headmistress?” Scorpius was genuinely concerned with this, but wouldn't have bothered asking if he hadn't noticed that Albus was starting to uncomfortable.

 

Dumbledore smiled apologetically. “Unfortunately, as portraits we are required to aid the Headmistress in these sorts of things.”

 

Albus was a little annoyed at this, although he supposed it was worth it. They had figured out who Mcgonagall was seeing, even if it was Mr Lovegood.

 

“That's fine. Um, we'll just be going then. We still need to stop by the kitchens before we leave tomorrow” Albus said in a hesitant voice, not knowing exactly what to say. Albus Dumbledore had caught him and Scorpius snogging, well that was a bit generous.He had seen their first kiss and Al stumbling over his words.

 

A sudden thought struck him. What if one of the portraits tells Mcgonagall, or my Dad or Scorpius’s dad? It's not that they were ashamed, it's just this had just happened and they haven't even discussed what that kiss meant. His dad didn't even know he was into guys!

 

He was panicking a little, and Scorpius must've been too, however he had voiced his worries. He always was better at that.

 

“Are.. Can you not tell the Headmistress that you… you saw us..” Scorpius gestured vaguely, not really sure what to call what had happened. It wasn't only a kiss. 

 

Scorpius tentatively continued when none of the portraits responded, although Snape had just snapped out of his shock and was sure to have some input. “Or my dad. Or Al’s dad. Its just… Its not that important for them to know is it?” The last bit was rushed out, unnerved by the silence.

 

Surprisingly, Snape was the first to speak up. “I guess… a promise to protect your dad, Scorpius, extends to you as well…” The former (and brief) Headmaster hesitated, not quite sure why he was helping a potter out of a non life threatening situation.

 

Scorpius and Albus both brightened, relieved at the mercy and the opportunity to talk about the kiss and what it meant before people found out.

 

“Thank you! That means a lot.. I mean.. Thank you.” Albus managed to stutter out.

 

Snape’s portrait seemed to almost blush, and Dumbledore and the others just smiled.

 

Albus linked his hand with Scorpius’s, and pulled him along with him to exit the office, both unbelievably relieved.

 

As soon as the entrance to the office was closed, Albus and Scorpius gone, Snape quietly muttered his thoughts, ignoring his act of mercy early.

 

“A Malfoy and a Potter… Merlin things have changed.”

 

Dumbledore caught it, and bore a big grin. “That they have, Severus. That they have.” 

Albus Dumbledore stared at the closed entrance, one last thought before he slept.

 

_ They're lucky to have each other. In every way. _

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated!


End file.
